


Surprise

by pegion456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Massage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: Alec and Magnus haven't had much time for themselves, so Alec plans a nice uninterrupted night for the two of them.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This got sappier than I intended hopefully you have good dental insurance. This kind of wrote itself I hope you enjoy it.

Alec nervously walked up to Isabelle where she was working in the lab. As he drew closer to her, she looked up at him in question, “Hey, Alec, can I help you with something?” Isabelle thought he may have some questions about the current case that they were working on, but to her surprise it was about something personal. Isabelle had noticed many changes in her brother ever since he and Magnus got together. One of the best changes was that he was more open to letting her into his personal life.  
Alec rubbed the back of his neck as he worked up the courage to ask his question, “I was wondering if you would distract Magnus for a few hours tonight?”  
Isabelle looked at him in surprise, “Why is something wrong?” she asked Alec in concern as she turned to face him.  
Alec shook his head as his cheeks turned red, “No, I was wanting to do something nice for him tonight.”  
Isabelle smiled mischievously, “Oh, was there any special reason?”  
Alec rolled his eyes at her, “That's none of your buisness,” he told her stiffly.  
“I was just teasing you,” Isabelle reassured Alec as she reached out to put her hand on his arm.  
“I know,” Alec said, “I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about tonight,” Alec pulled Isabelle into a hug in apology.  
Isabelle returned the hug before pulling back to look up at him, “Sure, I'll keep Magnus busy for you. In fact this is perfect timing for me because I've been needing to get some new clothes. Magnus has great taste in clothes, you should let him take you shopping,” Isabelle told him as she pulled out of the hug.  
Alec was already shaking his head as soon as Isabelle mentioned clothes shopping, “As I've told you both there is nothing wrong with my clothes.”  
“If you say so, but I'll drop it for now,” Isabelle turned back to her work station.  
Alec gave her a soft smile in thanks and leaned down to press a kiss on top of her head, “Thank Izzy, I owe you.”  
Isabelle smiled back at him as he turned to walk away, “It's no problem. You know I like spending time with Magnus.”

Alec finished with his work at about five, so he straightened up his desk and put the paperwork away. He had already talked to Jace, and he was going to watch the Institute for the night unless there was an emergency. Isabelle had told him that she would keep Magnus busy until eight then after that she had a date of her own. Alec figured that would give him enough time to stop by a store, and make his way to Magnus's loft. He spent more nights there than at the Institute anymore, but it seemed weird sometimes to call the loft home. The loft felt more like a home to him than the Institute had ever had though. Alec figured that once he moved in with Magnus permanently, he would feel more comfortable calling it home. 

After he made his way out of the Institute, and fended off a number of people that suddenly seemed to have questions for him, he stopped by the store. He wasn't much of a cook but he did know how to make a dinner that wouldn't kill someone. Unlike Izzy he actually had a sense of taste, and knew a little bit of what foods went together. When he got to the store, he picked up some steaks, potatoes, salad fixings, and a small dessert. Next he made his way to the loft hoping that he wasn't too early and Magnus was still home, but luck was with him and the loft was empty. He made his way to the kitchen to put the groceries down. Although Magnus wasn't one for doing a lot of cooking, his kitchen was fully stocked. Alec turned the small counter top grill on to let it heat, and then he prepared the potatoes and put them in the oven. Next he got one of Magnus's favorite wines and put it into a bucket of ice, he would open it a little bit before Magnus was supposed to be back. After he got all of this done he set about preparing the loft for the rest of the night. He figured after supper, they could share a bath and then go from there. 

At about 7:30 Alec received a text from Izzy telling him that Magnus was on his way home. He was a little early, but Alec didn't mind he was anxious to see Magnus. They haven't had much time for one another over the last couple of weeks because they both had been so busy. This was the main reason Alec was doing this dinner, he had missed Magnus and he wanted to show him that he was always thinking of him. Alec finished setting up the table on the balcony, and then he went back into the kitchen to check on the food. The potatoes were done, and the steaks were resting. Next he put the salad together and opened the wine. All of this he carried to the balcony, and set the plates up. He had just finished when he heard the front door opening, and he turned nervously to watch Magnus walk through the door. 

Magnus had had an enjoyable time with Isabelle, but the whole time he was with her he had been wondering what Alec was up to. Isabelle hadn't been much help because every time he asked about what Alec was up to she would just smile at him. Now that he was home, he could smell something delicious cooking. As he walked in he saw Alec hovering near balcony door. Magnus smiled at him, and got a nervous smile in response as he made his way over to where Alec was standing.  
“Hey,” Alec said as he met Magnus near the balcony doors. Magnus leaned up in response and Alec met him in a kiss, wrapping his arms around him to pull him in closer. Magnus melted into Alec's warmth, and eagerly returned the kiss. Before the kiss could get out of hand, Alec pulled back and reached down to take Magnus's hand. Alec led Magnus out to the balcony to where he had set up the table.  
Magnus looked at the prepared table in surprise, before he turned to look at Alec, “What is all of this?” Magnus asked Alec.  
“We've been so busy these last couple of weeks, I wanted to do something for you. I've arranged it so that I'm off all night baring any emergency,” Alec told Magnus, his cheeks flooding with color.  
Magnus could swear he felt his heart melt at Alec's statement. In all of his long life never had anyone ever treated him the way Alec did. Most people only wanted what he could do for them, and never cared if he needed something himself. Alec was different, though, in that he put Magnus's before himself. Magnus reached out to Alec and pulled him back into a kiss before pulling back to say, “Sweetheart, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me.”  
Alec moved his hands up to cup Magnus's face, “It's never any trouble to do things for you. Now why don't we eat before the food gets cold,” Alec took Magnus's hand and directed him to a chair. After he helped Magnus sit down he went around the table to his own seat.  
They spent a good hour talking about all that they had been up to the last couple of weeks, and occasionally feeding one another small bites of food. Magnus could feel the tension for the past week melt away as he watched Alec talk about some of the new recruits they had gotten in the Institute. He winced at one recruit that sounded like he was going to be a danger more than the demons were.  
“So you're saying that this recruit was in the Institute for all of five minutes before he caught a chair on fire?” Magnus asked incredulous.  
Alec laughed as he nodded, “Yeah, and then he tripped over nothing and broke his arm. I think the academy passed him on just so he didn't destroy the place.”  
Magnus laughed until he could feel tears in his eyes, “Well, I think I'm going to stay away from the Institute for awhile. I really don't want this young man to ruin any of my good clothes,” Magnus wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath. Alec looked at Magnus with affection swelling in his chest, and he reached out to wipe some of the wetness up from under Magnus's eye. Magnus smiled at Alec and cupped his hand around Alec's.  
“I think I'm done eating. What about you?” Magnus asked Alec. Alec nodded his head in agreement, and Magnus sent their dirty dishes to the kitchen. Alec got up from the table, and reached out for Magnus to take his hand. Magnus put his hand in Alec's, wondering what else he had planned for him. Alec led Magnus back into the apartment, and then through the living room and into the bedroom. Magnus thought Alec was leading him to the bed, but Alec turned toward the bathroom. As Alec led Magnus into the bathroom Magnus could see candles set up every where, and the bathtub was already filled with water.  
“I figured we could do with a hot bath,” Alec told Magnus as he stopped just in the bathroom doorway. Magnus smiled at Alec before he turned and warmed the water back up and lit the candles. The bathroom took on a soft warm glow once Alec reached over to turn off the bathroom light. Next Alec turned back to Magnus, and just looked him over for a moment.  
“I love you,” Alec told him as he reached over to cupped Magnus's face.  
“I love you, too,” Magnus smiled at Alec as he reached for his waist and pulled him into his body. Magnus leaned up to softly kiss Alec, and Alec leaned into the kiss moving his arms around Magnus's shoulders. Magnus pulled their hips together, and Alec moaned as their half hard cocks pressed together. Alec pulled back from the kiss with a smile, and he reached for the buttons on Magnus shirt. Magnus released Alec's waist and reached for his shirt buttons to help Alec, but Alec batted his hands away. Magnus laughed as he moved his hands out of the way, and Alec continued undoing buttons. As Alec slowly unbuttoned Magnus's shirt he pressed soft kisses to the flesh exposed by the opening buttons. When Alec go the buttons near Magnus's nipples undone, he opened Magnus's shirt enough to exposed them. Alec bent down enough to take one into his mouth, and he lightly suckled the nipple as he reached and lightly pinched the nipple that was unattended.  
Magnus moaned as Alec played with his nipples, “Alec, if you keep doing that I going to take you to bed instead of the bath.”  
Alec laughed as he pulled back, “I can't help it. You just look to good,” Alec claimed as he blew a stream of cool air across the nipple he had been suckling. Magnus moaned at the sensation even as he swatted at Alec, before reaching down to pull the shirt up over his head. Alec pouted as he was denied taking off Magnus's shirt.  
Magnus laughed, “You look like someone just took your favorite toy away.”  
“Because they did,” Alec told Magnus as he leaned forward to steal another kiss. Alec reached down to cup the bulge in Magnus's pants, and rubbed him softly.  
“Alec, you're driving me crazy,” Magnus said as his pushed his hips into Alec's hand.  
“Sorry,” Alec replied as he pulled his hand back.  
Magnus protested as he tried to chase Alec's hand, “That wasn't a complaint.”  
Alec just shook his head at Magnus, “Go ahead and finish getting into the bath. I have something else to do real quick,” Alec directed Magnus.  
Magnus gave Alec a questioning look, but Alec just smiled at him before he turned and left the bathroom. Magnus softly laughed to himself as he got the same response for Alec as he had gotten from Isabelle most of the night. He could hear Alec moving around the loft as he took off his makeup, and finished undressing. When he was ready he climbed into the hot bath water, and he let out a soft moan as he sunk into the hot bath water. He heard a noise from the doorway, and he looked over to see Alec looking at him in lust.  
“See something you like?” Magnus asked with a flirtatious smile.  
Alec smiled back as he walk farther into the room, “Always,” he replied. Alec stopped beside the bathtub and started to take his clothes off. It had taken Alec awhile to get to the point of taking his clothes off in front of Magnus like it wasn't a big deal. Now though he could enjoy the way Magnus looked at him.  
Mangus looked over his boyfriend's runed covered body, he could feel his arousal swelling as more of Alec's body was exposed. When Alec realized that Magnus was looking at him, he slowed down on taking his clothes off. Alec reached for the button on his jeans, and opened it then he slowly lowered the zipper. As the zipper lowered Alec's hard cock started pushing it's way out. When Alec pushed his jeans down and let them fall to the floor, he cupped his cock and slowly stroked it through his underwear. Magnus groaned at the picture Alec made standing there in front of him. Finally Alec pushed his underwear off, and Magnus shifted forward and made room for Alec behind him. Alec carefully slid in behind Magnus, his hard cock sliding down Magnus's back as he sat down behind him. Magnus pressed back against Alec's cock as Alec got settled in behind him. Alec groaned as he pressed forward against Magnus, and he reached his arms around Magnus to pull him back against him. Magnus settled into Alec's embrace and Alec squeezed his arms around him in a hug. Magnus leaned his head back against Alec's shoulder, turning his head so that he could kiss him. Alec eagerly accepted his kiss, and they spent awhile lazily making out as Magnus rocked his hips against Alec's cock. Finally Alec pulled back from the kiss reaching down to stop Magnus's hips, “Oh, you're going to have to quit that,” Alec told Magnus breathlessly, “I have other plans tonight.”  
Magnus groaned in protest, “You're being a tease,” Magnus playfully teased Alec as he moved his hips farther from Alec's to avoid pressing against him again.  
Alec laughed as he buried his head in Magnus's neck to softly breath him in, “No, if I was a tease I would leave you like that,” Alec told him as he pulled back from his neck.  
“That's true,” Magnus hummed in agreement. They spent a few more minutes in the bath, before they climbed out to go to the shower. They quickly showered because they both were eager to get to the next part of the night. After they got out of the shower they dried off, then wrapped the towel around their waists, and made their way to the bedroom. Magnus looked at the nightstand in surprise. Alec had been busy while Magnus had been in the bath. Laying on the nightstand was a jar of massage oil sitting on a warmer, the bottle of wine that they hadn't finished, and a small plate of bite sized cheese cake.  
“This the next part of your surprise,” Alec told Magnus as he wrapped his arms around him to pull Magnus into a hug.  
Magnus leaned back into Alec's embrace as he rested his hands on Alec's wrists, “You spoil me,” Magnus told Alec in a slightly watery voice.  
Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus where his shoulder meet his neck, “You deserve to be spoiled,” Alec told Magnus with the feeling of love strong in his voice. Alec released Magnus and nudged him toward the bed. “Take off your towel and lay down on your stomach,” Alec told Magnus as he made his way over to the nightstand. Magnus did as directed and laid down on the bed where Alec had laid a towel out. After Magnus got comfortable, Alec took the massage oil and poured some on Magnus's back.  
Magnus gave a soft moan as the warm oil poured onto his back, “ Too hot?” Alec asked in concern. Magnus shook his head, so Alec put the oil back on the warmer and climb onto the bed straddling Magnus's hips. At first Alec rubbed his hands softly across Magnus's back spreading the oil and warming up the muscles. After a few minutes, Alec started pressing harder starting with Magnus's shoulders. He slowly worked the knots out, and as he finished each section he moved down Magnus's back. Magnus couldn't help the noises he was making as he received the best massage of his life. He pressed his hips up into Alec, and frowned when he felt that Alec was still wearing the towel.  
“Alec, take your towel off, please,” Magnus asked wanting to feel all of him against his back. Alec sat up more on his knees and pulled the towel off like Magnus asked before going back to what he was doing. By now Alec had reached Magnus's ass, and he took care massaging the muscles and using this opportunity to also massage Magnus's hole. Magnus moaned as Alec started stroking his hole, and he pressed back into Alec's finger. Alec took this as permission to go farther, so he slowly pressed his finger into the tight warm channel. His fingers weren't wet enough for anymore, but Magnus didn't seem to mind as Alec thrust his finger in and out, sometimes stroking Magnus's prostate.  
Magnus let out a gasp as he was fingered, “Alec, if you don't want this to be over to quickly I suggest you quit doing that.”  
Alec laughed as he pulled his finger out, and settled back on Magnus's hips. Alec reached over to the nightstand to grab the massage oil again. Alec poured some oil in his hand, and put the oil back on the nightstand. Then he moved down to the bottom of the bed and started rubbing his hands up and down Magnus's legs, feeling the hair of his legs brushing against the palm of his hands. Magnus would swear Alec was trying to torture him, his cock was so hard he knew it wouldn't take much to get him off. Alec was feeling the same urgency, so the rest of the massage was rushed. After Alec was done, he wiped his hands on the other towel that he had laid out for that purpose. Then he moved up to lay beside Magnus, and Magnus turned to look at him questioningly. Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Magnus eagerly returned.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” Alec asked as he pulled back from the kiss.  
Magnus let out a moan at that question, “Yes, I've been wanting you to fuck me for awhile.” Alec laughed before he leaned over Magnus to grab the lube from the nightstand.  
“Do you want to stay on your stomach?” Alec asked as he reached down to stroke Magnus's ass. Magnus shook his head and Alec helped him roll over onto his back. Alec couldn't help the feeling of pride he felt as he took in how hard Magnus was because of him.  
“Angel, you look so hot like this,” Alec breathed out as he leaned down to kiss Magnus again while reaching down to take Magnus's hard cock into his hand.  
Magnus hissed as he finally got some friction on his cock, “Oh, be careful. I'm so close,” Magnus told Alec as he pulled back from the kiss. Alec nodded his head in understanding as he pulled his hand back, and then made his way to the middle of the bed. Alec poured some lube on his fingers, and then reached for Magnus's hole. He easily slipped two fingers in because Magnus was still a little bit prepared from earlier. Alec knew he didn't have to do much preparation because Magnus liked it to burn a bit. After a few minutes of finger fucking Magnus, Magnus was begging Alec to fuck him. Alec took pity on him and pulled his fingers out, and prepared his own cock. Before he fucked Magnus though he couldn't help but take his cock into his mouth for a bit. Magnus almost screamed at the warm wetness closed over his cock. Magnus kept his eyes looking at the ceiling because he knew that if he looked down and saw Alec with his mouth full of his cock, he would come. Instead he continued to beg Alec to fuck him before he came.  
Alec pulled back from Magnus's cock and wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. Next he pushed himself up to lay even with Magnus. Magnus pulled Alec over on top of him gasping as his familiar weight settled over him. Alec reached down and guided his cock into Magnus tight hole, moaning as he settled into warm tight wetness.  
Magnus let out a loud groan as he was finally filled, “Alec, you feel so good,” Magnus told Alec as he pulled him down into a kiss. Alec eagerly accepted the kiss as his hips continued thrusting into Magnus. It didn't take long though before they were just pressing their lips together as they both raced toward their orgasms.  
After a bit Magnus nudged Alec in the side, “Alec, pull out and lay down. I want to ride you.”  
Alec groaned in frustration as he reluctantly pulled out, and laid down on his back. He didn't have to wait long before Magnus was straddling him. Magnus reached down and guided Alec's cock back into him. As he slowly took Alec back in he moaned as Alec's cock pushed deeper into him. When he settled he looked down at Alec, whose chest was rapidly raising and falling from his exertions. This is what he always saw when he happened to catch Alec working out or sparing. He couldn't look at Alec hot and sweaty without picturing what he looks like when they make love or just have down and dirty sex.  
Magnus braced his hands on Alec's quite delicious abs, and started riding him. Alec was moaning now as Magnus took his pleasure from his cock, and Alec reached out to grab Magnus's cock. Alec tried to time his strokes with the speed of Magnus's hips, but it was hard to stay focused with that tight warmth around him. Magnus could fill his orgasm building, and he tried to warn Alec but he couldn't get a word out before he was coming. Alec watched the beautiful sight in front of him. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful as Magnus coming because of him. Alec wasn't far behind Magnus as his tight channel got even tighter around his cock. Despite just coming Magnus kept riding Alec, his legs were protesting loudly but it was worth it when Alec suddenly grab his hips and thrust up hard into him as Alec came. Magnus let out a sharp gasp as Alec's cock nailed his prostate again, and to his surprise he felt another orgasm wash over him. Alec watched Magnus come again in awe, before Magnus collapsed onto his chest. Alec lovingly took his weight, he knew it would get uncomfortable soon but right now he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
